If We Ever Meet Again, de April Whittemore
by Sientate - Foro de InuYasha
Summary: Cuando dos almas están fuertemente unidas, están destinadas a encontrarse la una a la otra eternamente. Serie de primeros encuentros entre Miroku y Sango. Diferentes UA's
1. Strangers

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes e historia original le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia pertenece a una chica del foro ¡Siéntate! (luego, revelaremos a quien).

Fic participante del juego del foro ¡Siéntate!, _Mes de la Amistad: Amigo Secreto_. Este fic particular está escrito para **fifiabbs**, de su amiga secreta.

¡Le dejamos la pequeña viñeta para que lo disfruten!

* * *

_Para mi Ficker secreta, lo hice con mucho cariño, ¡espero lo disfrutes!_

* * *

Strangers

.

.

.

El alto volumen de la música y la gente que chocaba constantemente con ella la desesperaban. Sango se encontraba sentada en un pequeño bar en "el mejor bar de toda la ciudad y el más exclusivo", según Kagome.

La exclusividad olía a cerveza rancia y sonaba estridentemente. Más tarde aclararía con su mejor amiga la definición de estos términos, por ahora, trataría de terminar el Martini que había ordenado hace algunas horas. Miro su teléfono que yacía justo al lado de la copa y nada.

No mensajes.

No llamadas. Ni siquiera la niñera.

Se movió incomoda sintiéndose de repente observada. Alisó con cuidado su vestido verde y su cabello manteniendo un atisbo de esperanza, todos podíamos tener un elegante retraso… de dos horas. Miró hacia los lados y no encontró ni rastro ni pista de él.

-Idiota-susurró y de un solo sorbo terminó con su martini.

-Debe serlo si la dejó aquí plantada.

Un hombre tomó asiento a su lado. Su cabello, de un negro profundo, estaba atado al comienzo de su nuca en una pequeña colita. Sus ojos azules refulgían extrañamente bajo las distintas luces de la discoteca.

-Un whisky para mi… Y para la señorita un martini.

-No bebo con extraños-dijo ella sin siquiera mirarlo-.

-Miroku-tomó su mano izquierda y depositó un suave beso-. Un placer.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que ella miraba su celular con el ceño fruncido, ignorando por completo al hombre y al martini a su lado.

-Su esposo debe ser un hombre muy afortunado-habló el tocando el dedo donde descansaba el anillo de matrimonio de ella.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo de su esposa,-Sango clavó su mirada en la alianza que llevaba en hombre en su mano izquierda.-pero aquí está usted, tocando la mano de otra mujer. ¿No tiene alguna otra cosa que hacer?

-Probablemente… Pero la encontré a usted aquí, luego de vagar sin sentido por estas calles… Quizás eso signifique algo.

-Significa que el whisky le cayó pesado y debe volver a su hogar-hablo ella alzando la voz más por su molestia que por el ruido de la música en el establecimiento.

Un par de manos se acercaba a ella con parsimonia, la primera en abordarla tomó la mano en donde descansaba su anillo de matrimonio, dándole vueltas lentamente a la pequeña alianza, captando a su vez la mirada chocolate de la mujer sentada a su lado. La siguiente fue a dar hasta su cintura, haciéndola bajar del pequeño taburete donde estaba sentada y situándola justo en frente de él.

-Lamentablemente, en mi hogar no se encuentra la persona con la que quisiera estar esta noche… Y…-El Dj de turno gritó algo en el micrófono sobre el comienzo de la "Happyhour" y una música aún más estridente y horrenda que la anterior comenzó a sonar por los altavoces, acallando así las últimas palabras de aquel hombre que ahora paseaba sus dedos por sus pómulos y labios. Ella no realizo movimiento alguno, expectante a la siguiente acción de él.

Con cuidado se acercó hasta su oído, rosando con sus labios una sonrosada mejilla.

-No me atrevería a besar una dama en un lugar como este, si gusta acompañarme…

Ella solo asintió y recogió su celular de la mesita del bar. Al segundo siguiente se encontraba cruzando un mar de gente de la mano de aquel pelinegro. Al llegar a las afueras del recinto él la encamino hasta su auto, abriéndole la puerta del copiloto. Ella no sabía si era la brisa otoñal o la expectativa lo que la hacía temblar ligeramente, sin embargo se adentró en el auto sin chistar. El dio la vuelta para entrar y lo recibió el ceño fruncido de su ahora acompañante. El solo le dirigió una sonrisa.

Se acercó hasta ella, más de lo necesario, para abrochar su cinturón. Rozo en el trayecto la piel que de sus hombros y un pequeño tramo de su pecho descubiertos a propósito por su vestido. Antes de retirarse depositó un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios, pidiendo permiso para algo más, al mirarla a los ojos supo que lo había conseguido.

La besó con cuidado. Y ella le respondió como si lo hubiera querido hacer desde siempre, cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, quebrantado el modo calmo con el que él había comenzado. Miroku se separó con cuidado depositando un último beso sobre su compañera y retirando sus manos que habían llegado a los muslos de ella bajo el vestido.

-No tardaremos en llegar-habló finalmente, mientras se pasaba una mano por el desorden que había dejado Sango en sus cabellos y encendía el auto.

Llegaron en poco menos de media hora. Él se adelantó hasta la puerta de su casa y ella le seguía algo incomoda un poco más atrás. Se adentraron en la oscuridad del salón y ella suspiró en frustración.

Nada. Lo había olvidado.

Extendió su mano a donde muy bien sabia estaba el interruptor de la luz. La sala se iluminó con un suave 'clic'.

-¡SORPRESA!-gritaron al unísono unas veinte personas en su sala. Su pequeña cartera salió volando por su sorpresa.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sango!-Gritó Kagome desde atrás de un mueble.

-¡Felicidades, mami!-se abalanzaron hacia ella tres pequeños niños con sus respectivos gorritos de fiesta. Sango los abrazó como pudo y luego se volteó a mirar al hombre que la había traído hasta aquí, el mismo que amaba, su esposo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-susurró cuando ella se acercó a abrazarlo- Te dije que aquí no estaba la persona con quien quería estar esta noche…

_Y el resto de mi vida_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Nota:

*Se pone mascara y capa para escribir esto*

Llegados aquí, espero no haber sido descubierta( y que no haya salido muy OOC) :3. Este pequeño one-shot es el primero de cinco regalitos para mi amiga del foro ¡Siéntate! ¡Disfrútalo, belleza tropical!

¿Reviews?

_La amiga secreta._

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por leer! Esperamos ese comentario.

_El foro ¡Siéntate!_


	2. Blood

**Disclamer: Inuyasha sigue sin pertenecerme :c**

_Segundo regalito para la linda de Fifiabbs :D. Un pajarito me dijo que te gustaban los vampiros, y como yo también los amo, ¡decidí hacerte esto! Eespero que te guste. _

_Besitos_

_Tu amiga secreta._

* * *

_Blood_

_._

_._

_._

La luna llena permanecía erguida en lo más alto del cielo, delineando con su platinada luz una figura que se escondía en la negrura de la noche.

Estaba sentada en el alfeizar de una ventana como la noche anterior y las otras catorce que le precedieron. Se encontraba ahí, inmóvil, esperando con la mirada fija en una ventana que permanecía cerrada.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde aquel día, en el que por primera vez alguien ajeno a su mundo y raza le había ayudado.

Pasaba por un momento difícil con su familia así que no pasaba tiempo en casa… Lo cual la ponía directamente en huelga de hambre. Bueno, de sangre. Podría alimentarse de los humanos que vagaban en las calles por las noches, pero la mayoría tenía más alcohol y drogas que plasma en la sangre y le causaba repulsión.

Pasó una noche en la que se sentía tan débil que dudaba encontrar el camino a casa.

Se sentó en una banca en el parque y respiró profundo tratando de encontrar una presa cercana. El olor a alcohol, nicotina y heroína ligados con sangre humana la mareó al punto de casi desmayarse. Pero había algo más. Se incorporó con cuidado. Había una presa acercándose a paso lento hacia ella.

Era un hombre humano.

Se plantó en frente de ella observándola.

-No debería estar por estos alrededores, señorita,-ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, su mirada vino tinto apagada por la hambruna se encontró con la azul del humano.

Se trataba de un hombre joven de tez clara y cabello oscuro recogido en una pequeña colita. ¿Apuesto? Sí. ¿Interesante? No. Pero el instinto era más fuerte, y el olor de su sangre le hacía rugir el estómago. Se levantó de la banca para salir de ahí, pues vampiro o no, creía en el Karma y eso de drenar humanos inocentes por un capricho, no le iba. Bien podía llegar a su casa, alimentarse y volver a salir como si nada hubiera pasado. Lastimosamente su cuerpo le había demostrado horas antes que no estaba en condiciones y el tropiezo que sufrió en el momento que comenzó a caminar se lo corroboró.

-¡Tenga cuidado!

El hombre la sujetó rápidamente impidiendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Y no la soltó hasta que pudo mantenerse en pie. Las manos de él dejaron rastros de calor en su piel ahora helada y la cercanía de su cuerpo incrementaba sus ansias de sangre. Podía sentir como sus colmillos empezaban a picarle.

_No, usted tenga cuidado_.

-¿Vive cerca? Puedo acompañarla hasta su hogar.

-No, gracias.

-Parece que necesita ayuda… Está temblando.

-¡No quiero su ayuda!-gritó molesta ante la insistencia del humano. Si supiera lo que ella era, estaba segura que no se hubiera acercado ni cien metros a su alrededor.

-Usted _necesita_ ayuda.

Esto era el colmo. ¿Él quería ayudarla? Bien.

La mujer volteo su cabeza hacia él. Sus ojos antes apagados ahora brillaban en un vino tinto intenso, sus labios se contrajeron levemente para mostrar unos colmillos afilados.

-Necesito su sangre.

El hombre palideció por un momento y abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Ella sonrío, esta era la reacción que esperaba, todos los humanos reaccionaban igual. Pero bueno, él se había ofrecido ya varias veces y seria grosero de su parte rechazarlo de nuevo. A ella la habían educado muy bien. Tomó de su muñeca y comenzó a acercarla a sus labios. Para su sorpresa, nunca llegó. En cambio, ahora era arrastrada por el humano hacia una pequeña arboleda.

Maldita hambruna que la tenía tan débil.

-¡¿Qué está haciendo?!

-Hay muchos testigos.

Llegados a la sombra de un grueso árbol el hombre se detuvo.

-Aquí nadie lo notara.

Ella lo miró atónita. ¿Acaso estaba loco? Estaba segura que el imaginaba lo que era, habían montones de historias sobre los de su especie alrededor del mundo. ¿Y aun así el buscaba estar a solas con uno de ellos? Y con uno muy hambriento. Y ahora se desabrochaba la camisa… ¿Es que había una nueva droga inodora circulando por el mundo de los humanos?

-Puede beber de aquí-Habló él señalando su cuello.

O quizás él estaba loco… Sí, eso no lo podías averiguar con el olfato.

-No puedo beber de su cuello-sentenció frunciendo el ceño para desviar la atención de sus ahora sonrosadas mejillas-.

El joven la miró con aquellos ojos azules de nuevo y puso su muñeca a la altura de su boca. Bastó mirar a sus ojos de nuevo para conseguir el permiso que necesitaba.

.

.

Una fría ráfaga de viento alboroto su larga cabellera, negra como la noche.

Hacía ya veintiún días que eso había pasado. Desde el momento que se marchó luego de beber de él y no podía sacárselo de la mente. Su recuerdo interfería con cualquier acción que realizaba y su mente no dejaba de hacer preguntas sobre él. Al cabo de una semana, y pasando por sobre todas las normas y prohibiciones de su especie, decidió ir en su búsqueda. No fue nada difícil encontrarlo, pues aun tenia parte de su sangre en su interior.

Desde ese momento había trascurrido ya quince días. Al principio lo observaba desde una distancia bastante precavida, pero con el paso de los días fue acercándose y descubriendo cosas sobre él. Como que estudiaba historia antigua y que dormía boca abajo. Que tomaba mucho café, dormía con las ventanas abiertas y cuando se aburría buscaba cosas sobre ella.

Bueno, de su especie.

No fue hasta el día catorce en el que descubrió su nombre y de la peor manera.

Ella esperaba en el mismo lugar de siempre cuando su antigua presa llegó a la hora habitual.

Con una mujer de su brazo. Una rubia.

Ella, desde su alfeizar, observó como la visita transcurría con normalidad. Al parecer no eran más que compañeros de estudio pues hacía rato ya que examinaban textos. Esto la hizo sentir más tranquila.

Aquello que la encolerizó no sucedió hasta que llegó la hora de partir para la mujer.

La rubia se acercó a la ventana abierta de par en par y exclamó algo sobre lo hermosa que era la vista desde ahí. Casi enseguida dos brazos masculinos rodearon la cintura. Allá en su alfeizar ella frunció el ceño.

El hombre retiró los cabellos de su compañera de su cuello y la estrechó más contra su cuerpo. Su nariz olisqueo la curvatura entre su hombro y cuello para luego dar paso a sus labios y besar toda el área con lentitud. Ahí mismo profirió una mordida que hizo a la rubia gritar la única cosa que podría interesarle a la vampiresa que yacía a unos metros de distancia.

-¡M-Miroku!

Sango se levantó de golpe indignada dispuesta a irse. Se sentía una imbécil viniendo aquí cuando era obvio que no tenía que hacer. Apretó su gabardina negra y miró por última vez a la ventana. Ahí estaba el, asomado por la enorme ventana. La rubia había desaparecido y él estaba… Mirando en su dirección con una enorme sonrisa.

Acaso… ¿Podía verla? No, no podría… porque en ese caso se estaría burlando de ella. Y ningún humano osaba burlarse de un vampiro. Vio cómo Miroku se alejaba de la ventana y bajaba las cortinas. En los días que ella había venido a visitarlo nunca lo había hecho. Y había habido noches mucho más frías que esta. Cansada de sentirse como una idiota, emprendió su camino a casa.

Todo esto la llevaba al día de hoy. En el que se mantenía inmóvil en su ya autoproclamada ventana esperando que el humano apareciese. Planeaba cobrar venganza por lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Nadie y hacia énfasis en que _nadie_ se burlaba nunca de un vampiro. Mucho menos de ella. Aun así, no era mucho lo que podía hacer si el no aparecía en su hogar esta noche. Miró a su reloj, las doce y media y ni rastro.

-Jodido idiota.

Lo único que faltaba era que apareciese de nuevo con la rubia. Dios sabía que lo último que quería era perder tiempo asesinando un humano antes de torturar a su presa como era debido.

Un 'click' la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se enderezó para obtener una mejor vista y ahí estaba. Miroku había llegado y se anunciaba abriendo las ventanas de nuevo.

Sango no perdió tiempo y saltó hasta el techo de su puerta. Esperó unos momentos hasta que se pusiera a gusto para al fin entrar.

-Así que al fin decidió venir-habló el desde la silla de su ordenador fingiendo no tener gran interés-.

-Insolente…

No había ninguna luz encendida en la habitación, solo eran alumbrados por el halo platinado de la luna. Miroku volteó su silla hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Bueno… He sido yo quien ha sido espiado por una semana al menos.

Sango cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño… Si él había sentido su presencia significaba que lo de ayer no había sido casualidad. Se había burlado de ella y lo pagaría.

-Así que lo sabía…

-Mis ancestros solían casar a los de su especie y mi abuelo me enseñó todo sobre ustedes… Para su suerte, no encuentro nada fascinante esas prácticas.

-Entonces sabía lo que era cuando me encontró en el parque… ¿Por qué no me mató?

-Como dije, no encuentro nada fascinante en esas prácticas…-Miroku se paró de la silla para sentarse en su cama, haciendo que Sango estuviera atenta a todos sus movimientos-Su especie por otro lado… Además, suele ser difícil identificarlos cuando están de encubierto.

Sango se encontraba inmóvil. Estaba frente a este hombre sin saber que pretendía, ni siquiera sabía que era exactamente lo que pretendía ella. Pero si sabía que esto no era bueno.

Si había roto las reglas de su especie al encontrarse con un humano que había sido su presa anteriormente, el haber bebido de un potencial cazador y espiarlo por dos semanas era… Probablemente como escupir en la cara de los sabios y luego limpiar el piso con el libro sagrado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que la trae por aquí?

_Piensa rápido._

-Debe pagar por la burla que cometió ayer.

Bueno, eso era en parte cierto.

-¿Eso?-habló despreocupadamente mientras señalaba a la ventana.-Pero si solo estaba tratando de hacerla venir. Y al parecer funcionó.

-El que imitara un ritual tan sagrado para mi especie solo para molestarme es algo que no puede quedar impune. Debe pagarlo con su sangre.

Él se dedicó a mirarle sin decir nada. Al cabo de unos segundos una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Antes de cumplir con mi castigo, quisiera dos cosas.

-No está en posición de exigir.

-Quiero saber su nombre.

Sango se sorprendió. Este hombre tenía que estar demente. Lo amenazaban con torturarlo y él quería el nombre de su verdugo… Lo miró con cuidado, ahí sentado al borde de la cama parecía tan inofensivo. Si fuera un cazador entrenado ya habría arremetido en su contra. Al ser solo un humano supuso no habría mucho peligro en decirle algo tan insignificante como su nombre.

-Sango… Me llamo Sango.

-Me gusta…

Había algo en su tono que la ponía alerta. Harta de seguir con este juego pero más que todo por curiosidad, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Y la segunda?

Miroku se acomodó en la cama, tomó los bordes de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y se la quitó.

-Si voy a pagar con mi sangre, me gustaría que la tomara de mi cuello.

_Ah… ¿Qué?_

Sango lo miró incrédula desde donde estaba. Quizás este humano sí estaba loco. Y era contagioso. Quizás eso explicaría las acciones de ella desde que bebió su sangre. Y que ahora estaba pensando en pisotear de la peor manera las reglas y tradiciones familiares. Miró hasta su torso ahora descubierto y únicamente iluminado por la luz de la luna, luego a su cuello. Se le hizo agua la boca.

Dio dos pasos hasta él. Esto sería solo por esta vez y no supondría ningún tipo de beneficio para él. Él solo estaría pagando una ofensa y ella solo estaría infringiendo un castigo. Nada más.

Al llegar al borde de la cama, donde él estaba sentado, se armó con una determinación que no conocía y se ubicó de la forma en que tomar de su vena le sería más cómodo. A horcajadas sobre él.

_Solo por esta vez._

Sus ojos color sangre hicieron contacto con los de él totalmente decididos. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que encajaba perfectamente donde estaba. Un ligero estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo y sintió las mejillas y el pecho calientes. Se inclinó un poco colocando las manos en el pecho de su ahora presa, llegando hasta su cuello. Su piel era cálida y tenía un aroma fresco y masculino que la estaba entorpeciendo un poco. Se tensó un poco al sentir ambas manos del hombre en su cintura haciendo presión para acercarla más a su pecho, más aun cuando escuchó su voz.

-Castígame.

Fue un ronco susurro en su oído que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza logrando luego relajarla. Miró hasta el cuello de él, sabía que una mordedura justo en la vena podía ser bastante dolorosa, así que opto por hacerlo un poco más abajo. Pasó su lengua por el lugar que pretendía morder más porque quiso que por preparar el área. El a su vez tensó su agarre.

Sango saco sus colmillos y mordió rápidamente succionando el cálido líquido que manaba del cuerpo de él. Tal como la última vez, su sangre era extrañamente deliciosa y ligado a que las manos del humano acababan de burlar la seguridad de su sweater de lana y vagaban libremente por su espalda desnuda se sentía extasiada.

Se alejó de su cuello cuando pensó que había sido suficiente pero las manos de él no se detenían. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió que le tocaba el trasero sin prudencia alguna y lo miró. No había rastros de arrepentimiento en su rostro, al contrario, había más bien bastante determinación. Trató de bajarse pero se encontró perdida de nuevo cuando la lengua de él le rozó la clavícula. Bueno, se había buscado una presa bastante pervertida… Pero supuso que no sería _tan _malo dejarlo estar.

_Solo por esta vez._

_._

_._

_._

_Se supone que esto sería un Drabble, pero una vez que comencé no pude parar xD. Espero que sea de tu agrado y no te moleste el OOC que se escapó por ahí._

_¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios favoritos y reviews chicas! Sobre todo a M.J Hayden, Artemisa y (la dueña del regalito) Fifiabbs :D._

_Besitos._


	3. Hangover

**Disclamer: Nop, aun no. Yo les envío el memo cuando Miss Takahashi me ceda los derechos.**

_Tercer regalito para mi amiga secreta del foro ¡Sientate!_

Hangover

.

.

.

Es curioso cómo, cada mañana, el cuerpo va poco a poco saliendo de su estado de inconciencia para al fin despertar.

Es curioso como hace el cuerpo para amplificar cualquier sonido, olor, dolor y cargo de consciencia al despertar… Cuando tienes una resaca.

Y justo ahí estaba el, con la luz del sol lamiéndole los parpados y el dolor de cabeza martillándole las sienes. Se removió un poco buscando el borde de las sabanas para taparse de los rayos solares. La tela le devolvió un poco de oscuridad y de paso le regaló un suave aroma a lavanda.

Ahh, lavanda. Un aroma tan relajante.

Se sentó en la cama a una velocidad vertiginosa y no supo si las náuseas y el mareo llegaron por lo súbito de sus movimientos o porque bien sabía que sus sabanas no olían así.

Y sus cortinas eran oscuras.

Su cuarto era beige.

Y eso que lo miraba era un gato, _que tampoco tenía_.

-Maldición…

Se levantó rezando para que hubiera un baño cerca y al parecer fue escuchado por algún Dios pues había uno en la habitación.

Se enjuagó la cara con abundante agua y el reflejo que le devolvió el espejo al mirarse no le pareció tan horrible como se lo imaginaba.

_Bueno, lo peor está por dentro._

Salió de la habitación cogiendo su saco que se encontraba enmarañado en el piso. Ahora venía la parte difícil. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba, sus últimos recuerdos incluían a Inuyasha alardeando sobre haber conseguido una cita, su bar favorito y mucho, MUCHO licor… Lo cual lo llevaba a la parte desagradable.

Se había despertado en el cuarto de una desconocida sin tener idea alguna de lo que había pasado la noche anterior… Y conociéndose como se conocía, pasó.

Uno no sabe qué tan despiadada puede ser una mujer, hasta que te acuestas con ella y olvidas lo ocurrido. Eso lo sabía por experiencia. También se había jurado no volver a cometer el mismo error.

Pero aquí estaban él y su miserable resaca, saliendo en puntitas de la habitación de una desconocida.

-Que pase lo que tenga que pasar…-susurró mientras cerraba la puerta y esperaba que alguna fémina se le lanzara encima-.

Nada ocurrió.

_Suerte de borrachos quizá._

Bajando por unas escaleras llegó a lo que parecía la salita de estar. Recostada en un sofá, estaba la que pensó sería la próxima acosadora en su vida. Se acercó un poco más y descubrió que estaba leyendo algún libro viejo y desmadejado.

Esto era extraño… No recordaba haber salido con una mujer que tuviera como hábito leer algo que no fuera una revista de moda. Unos pasos más y logró ver la imagen completa.

Toda una esbelta figura envuelta en una camiseta holgada y pequeños shorts negros. Y esas piernas… El definitivamente saldría con esas piernas. Tez blanca, cabello azabache y unos anteojos que tapaban ojos del más intenso chocolate… Que ahora lo miraban.

_Corre, Miroku, corre_.

-Oh, ya despertó…-comentó ella mientras se estiraba sonriente-Después de lo de anoche pensé que dormiría un poco más…

Su jaqueca se acrecentó. Frente a él estaba esta hermosa mujer, que recién le había confirmado que algo había pasado anoche y él ni la reconocía.

-Si… Creo que debo retirarme…

-Sango.

-Señorita Sango. Gracias por sus atenciones, pero tengo algo importante que hacer en mi compañía y…

-Es domingo-las dos palabras fueron como una ráfaga helada. Estaba congelado en el tiempo sin escapatoria. Ella se dobló y recogió su pesado libro del mueble.-Venga conmigo, debería comer algo.

La mujer se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Él lo vio como el momento perfecto para escapar de su perdición. Por desgracia, una mirada fugaz a la ventana más cercana le mostró una feroz tormenta de nieve.

_Genial, invierno sangriento será._

Tampoco contó con que su estómago lo traicionara elevando una protesta. Sango rio.

-¡Apresúrese!

Lo siguiente que la jaqueca le dejó asimilar fue un tazón humeante de sopa en frente de él. Sango se sentó en la silla del frente con una taza de café y su libro. Ahora que veía el panorama completo, habían muchos líquidos calientes en la mesa que podrían acabar sobre el de hacer el movimiento equivocado. Lo mejor sería terminar con la sopa.

Una vez terminado, se sintió relajado. La presión de la jaqueca bajaba, ahora podría escapar más sutilmente. Sango se movió rápidamente a recoger los platos, atrayendo su vista de nuevo hacia sus esbeltas piernas. ¿Cómo era posible olvidar como se sentían al tacto? O mejor aún, envueltas alrededor de su cintura.

Estaba seguro de que las oportunidades no tocaban dos veces

-¿Café?

¿Y qué mejor manera de traer los recuerdos a su mente que repitiendo los hechos?

-Por supuesto.

Ella apareció de inmediato con una taza de café para él y trazó sus movimientos con cuidado. La pelinegra aun sostenía su taza humeante de café y presentía que no dudaría un segundo en lanzársela si llegaba a molestarla. Lo mejor sería obviar las palabras y proceder a la acción.

Se levantó tratando de no hacer ruido mientras Sango lavaba los platos. Miró a su objetivo, buscando el lugar perfecto para realizar su movimiento y lo encontró. Deslizó una de sus manos por el trasero de la joven que al principio se sobresaltó. Su experiencia le indicaba por su reacción que no había mas que hacer, la fémina se le abalanzaría y probablemente la mesa seria testigo d…

-¡PERVERTIDO!

De la magistral bofetada que le acababan de dar.

-Pero Señorita Sango…

-¿Se puede saber que intentaba?

-Creo que usted sabe-Miroku daba pasos hacia atrás conforme Sango caminaba amenazadoramente hacia el-

-¿Qué yo sé qué?

-Eso que usted sabe que yo también sé…-Miroku seguía retrocediendo ante Sango. Miró hacia atrás, pronto ya no le quedaría espacio para caminar.

-¿Que se supone que yo sé que usted sabe que yo sé?

-Oigan, me están mareando…

Ambos voltearon a ver al hombre de cabellos platinados que estaba en la entrada de la sala, detrás de él estaba Kagome.

-¿Que está sucediendo aquí?-Preguntó Kagome saliendo de la sombra de Inuyasha.

-Sucede que el amigo de Inuyasha intentó propasarse conmigo-Espetó Sango furiosa-.

-¡Pero señorita Sango! ¡Yo no pretendía hacerle algo distinto a lo de anoche!

Sango se quedó paralizada y la sala se sumió en un silencio sepulcral roto al fin por Kagome.

-Inuyasha… Esto significa… ¡Que gané la apuesta!

-¡Feh! No es gran cosa. No es la primera vez que Miroku se acuesta con alguien borracho-renegó este cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Yo no me acosté con NADIE!-Gritó sango furiosa.

-¿Ah no?-Preguntó Kagome desilusionada.

-Entonces…-Miroku habló desde su rincón recuperando un poco la compostura-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Inuyasha y usted llegaron a las tres de la mañana con mariachis para Kagome. Estaban muy borrachos, así que Kagome y yo decidimos dejarlos quedarse aquí. Kagome se llevó a Inuyasha a su cuarto y usted me tomó de las manos y balbuceó unas cosas… Luego se desmayó.

Una pequeña luz se encendió en el cerebro de Miroku, recordaba los mariachis, haber entrado a la casa de las muchachas, pero lo que había quedado grabado en su mente fue la imagen de aquella hermosa mujer que lo había recibido en sus pequeñas pijamas de shorts negras.

Todo sobre ella le había parecido tan perfecto gracias al efecto del alcohol, que recordaba haberse arrodillado y pedido que tuviera un hijo con él. Bueno, eso definitivamente no era viable en estos momentos, pero… Se acomodó y caminó hacia ella tomándola de las manos.

-Señorita Sango, ¿me haría el honor de acostarse conmigo?

Quizás el efecto del alcohol no había pasado por completo, pero la joven frente a él lo ignoraba.

El sonido de una bofetada hizo eco en la manzana.

* * *

Esto fue… Raro xD. Primero que todo quiero disculparme con mi amiga secreta por haberme retrasado un poco. Estaba nadando en trabajo, lo sieeento. Espero que este regalito, como los anteriores, sea de tu agrado. Con respecto al anterior, Fifi, me pareció muy cliché que Miroku fuera el sexy vampiro y aunque al principio iba a ser así, me puse a pensar cómo sería si fuera Sango. Y el resultado lo adoré :3. Por cierto, ¿ya sabes quién soy?

¡Gracias chicas por sus reviews y favoritos, los adoro (y a ustedes también)!

Besitos,

_La amiga secreta_.


	4. Gift

_¡El cuarto, el cuarto!_

* * *

Gift

* * *

-¿Qué tal ésta tienda, hermana?

-Ya te dije que no es necesario, Kohaku. Tengo todo lo que necesito para mi dormitorio en la universidad.

La fría brisa otoñal mecía los arboles de la calle haciendo las pocas hojas que tenían caer. Bajo el diluvio de hojas ocre, caminaban un par de hermanos sin dirección fija.

-No quiero darte algo que necesites, quiero darte algo para que nos recuerdes… A papá, a Kirara, a mi…-el joven bajó la cabeza haciendo una pequeña pausa- Y a mamá.

Sango lo miró por unos segundos. Kohaku había sido en definitiva el más afectado por la pérdida de su madre hace tres años. Alargó su brazo y lo acercó hacia ella, abrazándolo.

-Yo siempre los recordaré.-sonrío- Además, solo serán cuatro años y los visitaré en los días festivos.

-Entonces, déjame regalarte algo para que no nos extrañes tanto.

-Bueno…

-¡Genial! Entremos a esa tienda entonces.

¿Cuándo se había convertido su hermano en un chiquillo manipulador?

Sango lo siguió. Al parecer Kohaku había escogido entrar en una pequeña tienda de antigüedades. Un montón de objetos peculiares se amontonaban en las vitrinas y paredes dándole un aspecto curioso que captó su atención. El sonido de una campanilla la hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Puedo ayudarles?

El encargado de la tienda salió de una pequeña detrás de una vitrina con un montón de cajas que tapaban su cuerpo. No le prestó mucha atención y decidió darle espacio a Kohaku para escoger su regalo. Se entretuvo con un cascanueces tamaño real que estaba en una esquina hasta que captó un poco de la conversación que sucedía en la tienda.

-…Esas cosas que se mueven dentro-Escuchó al vendedor hablar- simbolizan almas que han sido entrelazadas. Pueden separarse en determinados puntos, pero están destinadas a encontrarse en siempre.

Se acercó un poco a donde se encontraban él y su hermano buscando el objeto del que hablaban.

-¿Esa cosa horrenda?-Habló señalando lo que parecía una lámpara de lava en manos de su hermano.

-A mí me agrada-murmuró Kohaku-. Ademas, simboliza la unión eterna de varias.

-Kohaku, es solo una lámpara de lava…

-También sirve como amuleto durante los encuentros sexuales…

Dirigió la mirada hasta el vendedor y por primera vez lo vio. Estaba reclinado en la mesa de la vitrina y sus orbes azules la miraban con intensidad y juraría que su sonrisa estaba un poco ladeada. El sonrojo de parte de ella no se hizo esperar. Sacudió su cabeza y se enderezó.

-Esperaré afuera.

La brisa otoñal la recibió fuera de la tienda y enfrió sus cálidas mejillas haciéndole preguntarse que había sido eso.

Kohaku no tardo en salir de la tienda con sus bolsas de compra listas y una gran sonrisa.

-¿Compraste la lámpara?-le preguntó a su hermano mientras caminaban.

-Nop, te compré otra cosa… Pero el vendedor dijo que me regalaría la lámpara si le daba tu número.

-¡¿Qué?!-Sango se detuvo en seco mirando a su hermano.

-Tranquila, me pareció injusto que tú no tuvieras el suyo así que te lo conseguí.

-Kohaku, ¡yo no sé quién es ese hombre!

-Se llama Miroku y quiere salir contigo el jueves.

Miró a su hermano que ahora caminaba sonriente unos metros frente a ella.

_¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?_

* * *

_Con 538 palabras, lo declaro: cuasi drabble xD. Fifi, no tenía idea a qué hacer con una lámpara de lava, de verdad. Pero echando un poquito de cabeza, salió esto :D. Espero que lo disfrutes. Ya estamos tan cerca de quitarnos las máscaras :D _

_¡Gracias por sus reviews, chicas! Son un amor con temblor (L)._

_Besitos,_

_La amiga secreta._


	5. Like cats and dogs

_Para fifiabbs, ¡el quinto!_

* * *

_Like cats and dogs._

* * *

_Jueves 1:53 am_

Entró en su apartamento sin encender una sola luz, estaba agotada. Estos horarios eran bastante normales desde que era chef en un restaurant no muy lejano a su departamento y había logrado adaptarse bien. Podía descansar toda la mañana, tomar la tarde para pasar algo de tiempo con sus amigas, visitar a su hermano en la universidad e incluso disfrutar de sus hobbies y para cuando llegara la noche podía ir a trabajar llena de energía y feliz.

Claro, para esto necesitaba unas ocho hermosas de descanso. Que no estaba obteniendo…

Entró en la cocina tratando de ni siquiera pensar en eso, puesto que el departamento entero se encontraba sumido en un hermoso silencio y no quería siquiera atraer aquellos ladridos.

Abrió el refrigerador para sacar un trozo de pastel que había traído del restaurant la noche anterior, quizás con bastante azúcar en su sistema caería a dormir como una roca. No se molestó siquiera en tomar una cuchara, solo tomo el trozo de pastel y comenzó a comerlo camino a su habitación. Un pequeño tropiezo con su gata, que dormía justo en frente de la puerta de su habitación, hizo que la pequeña taza de aluminio donde estaba el pastel saliera volando de sus manos.

Y como sí de un interruptor se tratase, aquel molesto ladrido comenzó a escucharse.

—¡ARGH!

Sango gruñó furiosa mientras buscaba algo en su cartera, habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que esto había comenzado y ya estaba rozando el límite de la desesperación. Al principio se mostró bastante comprensiva con la situación, tenía una gata y sabía que a los animales a veces les costaba adaptarse a sus nuevos hogares, pero ya esto era demasiado.

Ya había intentado hablar con el nuevo inquilino del edificio sobre su adorada mascota, pero por más que tocara la puerta nadie respondía. Cuando se cansó de ser la loca del 3B que quería tumbarle la puerta al 4B, decidió dejarle una nota en la cartelera de anuncios del edificio. Y esa fue la solución mágica para todo el asunto y… Ya quisiera ella.

Finalmente dio con lo que buscaba. Su celular. Había hablado con el encargado del condominio y luego de muchos ruegos –y hurgar en el libro de inquilinos—consiguió el número del 4B.

Bueno, si no escuchaba la puerta, quizás escucharía su celular…

Pensó varias veces que escribir. No sabía nada de aquella persona, si era hombre, mujer, viejo, joven… Psicópata que coleccionaba carne humana y por eso nunca abría la puerta y así no se salía el olor… Pero los ladridos…

_Buenas noches, 4B. Por favor, tranquilice a su mascota para que así los inquilinos de este edificio podamos descansar. _

_3B _

Psicópata o no, presionó la tecla de enviar y el mensaje salió. Solo faltaba rezar por que los ladridos cesaran.

Dejó el celular en la mesita y fue a limpiar el desastre del plato y el pastel. Cuando estaba en el lavaplatos el ruido cesó. Sango miró maravillada hacia arriba, lo había logrado. Con solo un mensaje había logrado callar aquello que le había aquejado todo este tiempo. Caminó hacia su habitación y se tiró en la cama sintiéndose aliviada, por fin podría dormir.

Su celular sonó.

Tomó el aparato preguntándose quien sería.

_Disculpe las molestias, Hachi se inquieta cuando siente que hay un gato cerca. ¿Es usted la despampanante pelirroja del tercer piso?_

_4B_

Sango se quedó mirando la pantalla de su celular por varios segundos sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando… La gente podía ser tan extraña a altas horas de la madrugada. Apagó el celular y finalmente se quedó dormida.

_Jueves 6:12am_

El repetitivo sonido del celular la despertó. Se movió perezosamente hasta lograr ver la hora en su despertador…

—¡LAS SEIS DE LA MAÑANA!

Quien quiera que fuese pagaría caro las consecuencias. Tomó su teléfono para leer el nuevo mensaje y solo logró arrepentirse de haberle enviado uno ayer.

_¿Nos tomamos un café, 3B?_

_4B_

Sí, ella necesitaba un café urgentemente…

No, necesitaba volver a dormir, y este… Viejo verde… Sí, este pervertido viejo verde quería hablar con la pelirroja de enfrente, Ayame, no con ella.

_La pelirroja que busca vive en el 3A._

_3B_

Supuso que eso sería suficiente para quitárselo de encima, más no contó con que su celular volviera a sonar.

_¿Entonces es la anciana con el gato del tercer piso? Mis disculpas._

_4B_

Bueno… Con eso se lo sacaba de encima… Pero es que ella no era ninguna anciana con un gato y la tentación por responder de nuevo la venció.

_No soy ninguna anciana, soy la joven con el gato del 3B._

_3B_

Sostuvo su teléfono, ya resignada a tener que contestar de nuevo el próximo mensaje. Bueno, ella se lo había buscado. El aparato sonó.

_Lo sabía, ya la agregué al WhatsApp. Es muy hermosa ¿Nos tomamos un café entonces?_

_4B_

No respondería eso, simplemente pondría su celular a vibrar y se recostaría hasta haber descansado propiamente y así podría ayudar a Kagome esta tarde a decidir donde se sentaría la gente en su boda y luego iría al trab… El perro comenzó a ladrar de nuevo.

Tiró las cobijas y caminó hasta la puerta de su casa. Lo mejor sería enfrentar el problema personalmente.

—Kirara, saldré un momento… ¿Kirara?

Encima, su gato se extraviaba… ¿Es que todos estaban en su contra hoy?

Corrió por las escaleras hacia al cuarto piso, hasta el apartamento 4B que se ubicaba justo sobre el de ella. Al llegar lo primero que vio fue a su gato rasguñando una puerta. La misma puerta de donde salían los ladridos. Esto no podía estar pasando. ¿En serio su gata era la dueña y causa de sus desgracias? La tomó en brazos obteniendo un maullido en respuesta y como si de un interruptor se tratara, los rasguños comenzaron del otro lado de la puerta. Kirara comenzó a moverse impaciente en sus brazos.

—¿De verdad quieres entrar ahí?

Fue como si hubiera dicho "ábrete sésamo" porque la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Sango se preparó para encarar al viejo verde que se suponía vivía en el apartamento, más no para el hombre que realmente apareció tras la puerta.

Por un momento juró experimentar alguna clase de déjà vu al mirar a sus ojos de un azul intenso. Este hombre le traía un sentimiento de familiaridad increíble y aparentemente su gata se sentía igual, porque salto de sus brazos hasta el interior del apartamento como si del suyo se tratase. El perro, anterior causa de sus desgracias era solo un pequeño cachorro que por alguna casualidad le recordaba a un mapache. Que por cierto se había ido muy tranquilamente detrás de su gata.

—Parece que solo querían pasar un poco de tiempo juntos-Habló por primera vez el hombre.

Ella solo lo miró incrédula sin decir palabra. Claro, porque su gata todos los días quería ir a jugar con alguno de los perros del edificio… Mejor se iba a dormir. Le sonrió de manera incómoda para devolverse a su apartamento y descansar al fin cuando algo captó su atención. Detrás del hombre, en una de las paredes, estaba colgada una foto de Inuyasha, Kagome y el hombre que tenía en frente. La foto obviamente tenía unos años, pero quizás era por esto que este hombre le pareciera tan familiar. Conocía a Kagome desde su infancia y habían pasado prácticamente toda su vida juntas… Si ella lo conocía…

—Disculpe, ¿lo conozco?

El hombre, sonrió y abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar. Sango entró al apartamento y miró con detenimiento la foto que reposaba en la pared, sí definitivamente eran ellos.

—¿Vino?

—Son las siete de la mañana…

—Solo para mí entonces…

Lo observó con cuidado mientras se servía una copa de vino, y sintió haber convivido con esta persona tan tranquila anteriormente. Ella tenía que haberlo visto antes en algún lugar, algún momento.

—Y… ¿Que lo trae a la ciudad?

—Soy escritor… El libro que escribo ahora es sobre la era feudal… Y resulta que la prometida de mi mejor amigo vive en un templo donde hay un árbol sagrado. Vine por inspiración.

—¿Inuyasha…?

—Sí ese es su nombre, es el mismo de la foto…

—Kagome, su prometida, es mi mejor amiga, crecimos juntas…

El hombre la tomó de las manos y la miró con asombro.

—Usted es… ¡La hermosísima Sango de la que tanto me ha hablado Kagome!

Sango lo miró extrañada. Quizás que cosas había dicho Kagome sobre ella…

—Sí… Soy yo…

—¡Perfecto! Justo necesitaba su ayuda.-El hombre se levantó rápidamente a buscar algo y luego volvió con una laptop- ¿Es cierto que sus antepasados fueron exterminadores de monstruos?

—Eh… Sí… Eso dice mi padre, cuenta muchas historias sobre eso pero… ¿Qué clase de libro está escribiendo?

—Uno erótico, sobre el romance entre una exterminadora de monstruos y un monje en la era feudal.

—¿Eh?

—Debe haber escuchado sobre mis libros, son muy populares entre las jovencitas de su edad. Soy Miroku Tokihima, el famoso escritor de…

—Sí, sí. Entendí esa parte, he escuchado de usted pero…

—¡Ah! Entonces ha leído mis libros…

—¿Uh?

Miroku se levantó de la silla acercándose hasta donde estaba Sango y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Una admiradora siempre es más que bienvenida—Bajó las manos que antes daban palmaditas a la espalda de la joven hasta apretarle el trasero —y más si es una joven hermosa como usted…

—¿De qué está hablando? Oiga, ¡deje de…!

Lo siguiente que se escuchó en la habitación fue el grito de Miroku gracias a un pisotón proporcionado por la morena.

—Kirara, nos vamos.

La gata salió corriendo hacia la puerta por la cual salía Sango, no sin antes acariciar la pierna de Miroku con su cabecita antes de salir. Detrás de ella el pequeño Hachi gimoteaba por la partida de su compañera de juegos.

—Volveremos cuando tu dueño aprenda a comportarse.

Sango tomó a Kirara en brazos y se dispuso a salir.

—¡Espere, Sango! Necesito la información para mi libro…

—No, pídasela a alguna de sus fans.

—Pero Sanguito…

Y la puerta se cerró con un sonoro golpe.

Sango llegó a su casa y depositó a Kirara en el suelo para dirigirse a su cama, pero la vibración en su teléfono la hizo detenerse.

—¿Y ahora quien será…?

_Puedo aceptar la información vía correo electrónico, Whatssap, mensajes de texto…_

_Miroku_

¿Es que este hombre no conocía los limites?

_Ni lo sueñe._

_Sango_

Se tiró pesadamente en su cama, pensando que ya pronto sería hora de salir y que su descanso. Su teléfono volvió a vibrar y lo miró con resignación.

_Bueno, me contará en la boda entonces._

_Miroku_

Quizás se tendría que mudar…

* * *

Wow, no puedo creer que este sea el último. Me divertí mucho escribiendo estos drabbles/one-shots. De nuevo, disculpen el retraso, la vida el cruel y llena de tareas-nunca crezcan mis niñas, es una trampa-. Fifi, espero que hayas disfrutado de este regalito como los anteriores :D. ¡Fue un placer haber sido tu amiga secreta! También agradezco mucho los comentarios de mis otras lectoras, son un amor, bellezas ;).


End file.
